Ultimatum
by tsubasa001
Summary: What happens when the MacManus brothers have been put into an arranged marriage since birth?  Ma and Da had set them up with a couple of family friends daughters and their only memories of the girls were of torture.  Read Inside For Further Description!
1. Ultimatum00

Story Description: What happens when the MacManus brothers have been put into an arranged marriage since birth? Ma and Da had set them up with a couple of family friends daughters and their only memories of the girls were of torture. Now, Ma MacManus is forcing the brothers to meet and marry the girls. The brothers aren't the only ones who don't want to get married, though. Once the two sets of siblings meet tempers flare and egos are wounded as the two families force their desires on the rebellious men and women. After a reluctant proposal, the couples are sent to Ireland to be wed. The marriages are commenced and the couples agree to be divorced once arriving back in South Boston , but only after living with their spouse in close quarters for three months do they realize how much they love and cherish each other. Arriving back in South Boston and with the divorce papers before them, what do the girls decide? This is a story that promises to be comical, and entertaining to the very end.

Prologue

Waking up was painful. Moving was painful. Blinking was painful. Either they had both just done a hit or they were seriously hung-over. Since they were both Irish, the latter wasn't looking too plausible. Connor groaned as he lifted up a hand to his throbbing thigh. He grit his teeth against the sting as he tenderly examined the flaming wound. He could hear Murphy, his fraternal twin brother, hiss beside him.

"Fuckin' Christ! How many more days are we gonna wake up like this?" He groaned, clutching at his injured left arm.

The MacManus twins had just done a job at Papa Joe's Mansion and before that they had gotten popped by their own Da. The two of them really hated that old bastard in the mornings. Their bodies were still healing slowly, especially after the thugs at the mansion had ripped their wounds open again before killing...

"Rocco..." Murphy whispered.

That was right; Rocco was dead. Connor looked to his brother with concerned eyes. There really was nothing they could do about it. Even if they killed Yakavetta, which they would, it wouldn't bring back their friend. They should have never recruited the big goof ball. What could they possibly have been thinking?

"Come on, Murph'. We gotta get ta work."

Murphy grunted in agreement as he got up from bed, stretching his body to its full length and cracking sore bones. The brothers got ready at a sedated pace, not saying much to one another. This was the usual morning ritual between the two. They had been together since birth, so it didn't necessarily mean that they had to acknowledge each other in the morning. They worked around each other, making eye contact occasionally as they went, bathing, dressing, eating, the usual mundane morning routine.

The two had gotten a new apartment after the first Russian hit, using the money that they 'confiscated' to purchase a much nicer living area. They had three bedrooms, but they continued to sleep on twin mattresses next to each other, claiming to not be able to sleep without someone there. After all, they had always had the other sleeping next to them. It was understandable how awkward it would be without the other there.

They left for work, locking up behind them and leaving in their old, beat up, black car. The commute was short and silent and they arrived ten minutes late. This was obviously another part of the routine as the balding Irish manager didn't comment. They put on their gloves and starch white coats and got to work.

* * *

Connor and Murphy trudged up the stairs to their second story apartment and opened the door, stumbling in a moment later. A small race broke out as they rushed to the bathroom to wash the blood, sweat, and grime of the day away. Murphy won as he shoved Connor out of the way and slammed the door in his face, locking said door a second later.

"Fuck ya, Murphy! Ya know that we 'ad an agreement!" Connor shouted childishly, banging on the door loudly.

"Fuck that! I feel like shit, man!" Murphy shouted back as he drew the water for his bath.

"I feel like shit too ya stupid, selfish, fucker!

The two only paused shortly enough to hear a firm knocking from the floor and a: "Shut tha fuck up ya lill' bastards!" from beneath their feet.

Connor glared at the door and huffed off while Murphy grinned at his little victory and began to bathe. Connor would get him back for that one later, he vowed. He moved into the living room and flopped down onto a plush, olive green couch while scowling hatefully at the TV. The only thing that he was grateful for was the fact that he and Murphy took quick showers. The majority of them only lasted for about ten to fifteen minutes, so he wouldn't have to wait too long.

Connor was brought out of his revenge plotting as the phone broke out into a shrill ring. He looked at it curiously for a moment, wondering who could possibly be calling them, before picking up the receiver.

"'ello?" He demanded, still seething over his brother.

"Connor?" A rough female voice questioned.

"Ma?" He asked before remembering the last stunt that she had pulled over the phone. "No more shit this time, ya evil woman!" He snapped, absently hearing the water shut off and Murphy rummaging around.

He heard her chuckle softly on the other line and couldn't help but grin. "No, no more shit this time, boy." She cajoled. "'member tha last time we talked?"

"Ya, when I told ya that we found Da?" He responded, wondering what she could possibly be getting at.

"Now that 'e's back I 'ave ta tell ya two somethin'."

"Now that 'e's back? What tha hell are ya gettin' at, woman?" Connor glowered, vaguely hearing the door to the bathroom open.

"Tha two oh ya lill' bastards 'ave been married off." She answered and Connor could hear the malicious grin in her voice.

"I thought I told ya no shit, woman!" He shouted at the phone, drawing the attention of his twin.

"Who is it?" Murphy asked as he entered the room, dripping wet and boxer clad.

Connor ignored his question and listened closely for the woman's response. "This ain't shit, ya ungrateful bastard! Ya an' Murphy are engaged. Ya 'ave been since ya were born!"

"We're engaged?!" Connor asked disbelievingly.

"What?!" Murphy's eyes widened as he dove for the couch, grabbing part of the receiver and holding it to his ear.

"Since tha two oh ya been born, we 'ad an agreement with our neighbors, the O'Dea's. We agreed that our offspring would marry so as ta bind tha two families together in the next generation. Just ask yar father if ya think I'm shittin' ya; he's just as much a part oh this as I am."

"So ya're tellin' me that ya an' Da set me an' Murph' up when we were just lill'?!"

"Ya, an' that we never 'ad a choice about who we were goin' ta be with?!" They both yelled through the receiver of the phone held to their lips, irate and temperamental over the current topic.

So they both had fiancés that neither of them knew about?

"Yar Da told me all about tha shit that ya two lill' bastards 'ave been up ta an' I'm not lettin' the two oh ya die without makin' me some grand babies!" Their mother screeched over the other line.

Connor and Murphy just glared at air and sighed, knowing that, when it came to their Ma, they had no choice in the matter. At the moment, they couldn't think of a way around the situation, so they would just have to go with it for the time being.

"So, who tha fuck are they?!" Connor shouted, too angry to fear his Ma's wrath. "Ya fuckin' evil woman." He added for good measure.

"Shut tha fuck up, Connor!" She shrieked back, not liking her son's tone. "Murphy, I wan' ta talk ta ya alone?"

Ever the Mama's boy, Murphy jerked the receiver away from Connor and held it fully to his ear, but not before a small brawl with his brother.

Connor scowled from across the couch as Murphy listened intently to his Ma. "Ya 'member Bryce?" She asked.

"Ya, he was our best friend back home."

"We'll, ya were probably too young ta 'member that he 'ad two lill' sisters."

Murphy blinked, raking his memory for their image. "Ya don' mean those two lill' brats that followed us around like pups do ya?"

"Yup, those two lill' angels." She answered.

"Ya mean those two lill' devils." Murphy corrected, remembering some of the pranks they had pulled on the trio over the years. "They were lill' nightmarish banshees, Ma!"

"Who were?" Connor asked, his curiosity overriding his frustration.

"'member Gaibrial and Michael O'Dea?" Murphy asked, receiving a nod. "Those are tha girls we're engaged ta."

"Oh, fuck, no!" Connor reared back as if terrified or disgusted. "I ain't marryin' those lill' bitches!"

"Oh, yes ya fuckin' are!" Ma shouted. "Ya are gonna marry those two lill' angels or, so help me God, I will shoot meself!"

The two flinched at her tone, knowing that she was serious about them getting married. They sighed, knowing when they had been bested, and scowled at the floor as they continued to listen to their mother's ranting.

"Fine!" Connor finally shouted, folding his arms over his chest. "We'll meet them an' see what we think."

"Speak fer yarself." Murphy mumbled, holding the phone away from his ear as his Ma's voice rose to a crescendo.

"Meet an' see nothin'! Ya two ungrateful lill' bastards are marryin' those girls!"

"FINE!" They both shouted simultaneously, glaring at the floor again as their neighbor demanded their silence.

"Good." Ma said coyly, her mood making a complete one eighty. "Now write this down an' go meet them tomorrow. Don't think that ya'll just say ya will an' won'. I'm gonna 'ave yar Da spy on tha two oh ya an' shoot ya if ya decide not ta do as I say."

The brothers shivered, knowing that their Ma was completely serious. They took down the address given to them and hung up on the woman sorely. They sure weren't going to give her hugs and kisses after that incident.

Connor continued to glare hatefully at everything as he went about washing up for the night. On the other hand, Murphy was concocting excuses as to why they couldn't meet or get married to the two little hellions. He concluded that he would think of something in the morning as he lay down on his bed, falling asleep only after Connor was in the bed next to his own.


	2. Ultimatum01

Chapter 1

Morning again and pain again. Why did it have to be morning? Why couldn't they just sleep forever? They were engaged now and, after they got back together with their future wives, they would be better off sleeping eternally.

The two brothers mumbled morning greetings as they went along their daily ritual, coming together at the breakfast table after they finished. They looked at each other a moment, not even needing to ask the other what they were thinking. They were twins, after all. They almost always knew what the other was thinking.

"So, what tha fuck are we gonna do about this?" Murphy asked grumpily, not being a morning person.

Connor didn't answer. He didn't know what they were going to do. Despite the fact that he didn't want this any more then Murphy, he did, somehow, see the logic in the situation. Their parents were getting old and they wanted to be assured that the bloodline would be carried on. Not only that, but the O'Deas were already like family. Why not make it official?

Murphy sighed as he didn't receive an answer from his twin. Other then the fact that he just didn't want to get married, he didn't see a plausible reason to say no. He had racked his brain all last night and had slept fitfully, having dreams about a little, blond haired devil-child trying to kiss him, but winding up strangling him to death instead. He shivered at the thought, remembering the two little girls. One had been a little older then the other, he recalled. That one was Michael. He recollected how he used to tease her mercilessly about her name and her flat chested, boyish appearance. He would always get smacked later by her little sister, Gaibrial. Now, she had been a vicious little girl who defended her older sister fearlessly. He never dared tease her for fear of getting pummeled. Connor, on the other hand, wasn't as smart as him. He lectured the girls on why they shouldn't follow them and got into extended verbal debates with the feisty, little brunette. They always ended up in a small scuffle with Gaibrial as the winner. After he had lost so many fights to Gaibrial, Connor was very sore about loosing any type of argument with a woman.

"We're gonna 'ave ta go through with it." Connor finally said, breaking Murphy's train of thought.

"Let's not an' say we did." Murphy joked, only half serious, as he got up to leave for work.

"Right, then Da will 'ave us staring at tha business end oh his gun." Connor grumbled, following his twin's suit as they left for work.

"It'll be okay." Murphy assured. "Today is Friday. After work we can go ta their apartment, take 'em out fer a couple oh drinks, get ta know 'em again. I bet ya their completely different."

"Yeah, an' Christmas is in July, pigs fly, an' hell froze over this morning when tha dead started ta walk tha earth." Connor mumbled sarcastically.

"Fuck ya, Connor."

"Right back at ya."

* * *

The annoying buzz of the apartment's bell could be heard on the other end of the door as Murphy buzzed it continually. After the third buzz, he gave up and started to pace in front of the door. Well, it wasn't their fault if the girls weren't home, but he wasn't too sure he could convince their Da about that before he shot them. He glared at the door as if commanding the inhabitants to answer his call, but he received no response.

"So, what tha fuck do we do now?" He asked Connor angrily.

How tha fuck am I supposed ta know? I mean, fer Christ's sake, ya think tha bitches would be in by now." Connor huffed. "It is nine o'clock, after all."

"If yer lookin' fer tha angels then they're not gonna be there." A soft, wispy voice informed from down the hall.

The twins looked in the direction of the voice to see an old, withered man, probably around the age of eighty. He was hunched over, leaning heavily on the stair railing and looking the boys up and down.

"Ya are lookin' fer tha O'Deas, right?" He asked, his blue eyes keen and wise.

"Aye." Connor answered, looking at the man levelly from his position.

"What business do ya 'ave with 'em?" The old man asked with a soft smile.

"They're our fiancés." Murphy answered bluntly, gaining a disdainful snort from his twin.

"Don' ya like tha idea oh bein' married ta one oh those angels?" The question was directed at Connor.

"No." Connor answered curtly and looked away from the old man's puzzled expression.

"If ya don' like tha lasses then why are ya lookin' fer 'em?"

"It's a long story." Murphy responded. "Look, do ya know where they are?"

"Aye. They be workin' tonight."

The twins looked at him curiously. What job could the girls possibly have, at this late hour, in South Boston? They were beginning to feel weary of the entire ordeal as the old man approached them slowly.

"'ere." The old man gestured, retrieving a pen from his front shirt pocket.

He grabbed Connor by the hand and held it, palm up, in front of his eyes. Connor jerked back an inch before realizing what the old man was doing. His palm tickled slightly as the ball of the pen wrote out quick directions to the girl's place of work. The old man finished with a click of the pen. He stepped back and looked at the twins with a soft, knowing smile.

"Now, don' be surprised when ya see 'em." He said, his eyes twinkling with unspoken secrets.

Connor looked at the old man, a little confused, before he averted his eyes to the pen scratches on his left palm. Murphy approached him and looked at Connor's palm over his shoulder, reading the chicken scratch and plotting out directions in his mind.

"So tha girls work at this O'Mara an' O'Dea's Crossing? What is it; a restaurant?" Connor asked, looking up when he didn't receive an answer.

The old man was gone...

"Whoa... That was eerie." Murphy mumbled, shivering as he felt a cold chill on the back of his neck.

"Come on. Let's go." Connor urged, heading for the stairs with a swift stride.

* * *

They reached the location at about 9:45 pm, having only gotten turned around once or twice as they misinterpreted the blotchy hand writing. They had been at each other's throats the majority of the time, frustrated over the whole situation. Why did they have to go through all of this shit to meet a couple of girls that they didn't even want to remember?

The twins approached the front entrance of the establishment, glancing up momentarily to look at the hanging sign that read O'Mara and O'Dea's Crossing. They could hear the distinct sound of muffled voices and laughter as they opened the heavy, wooden door. A bell above their heads chimed softly as they stepped onto an unpolished, wooden floor. The blaring jukebox in the back left corner of the room was blaring the sounds of Celtic River Dance loudly. Smoke hung heavily in the air and the familiar scent of alcohol reached their noses as their eyes took in the scenery.

They were in a dimly lit bar with hard wood floors that were slightly splintered in scattered areas. Tables and chairs littered the floor and booted feet tapped to the rhythm of the upbeat music. There was a vacant dance floor left of the entrance and an unoccupied karaoke machine in the left corner from the door. Simple bronze chandeliers hung, scattered, around the ceiling. The bar was brightly lit and covered the entire east side of the restaurant/bar. Said bar was occupied by a pair of scantly dressed girls river dancing to the music.

The twins looked, open mouthed, at the girls as their feet moved to the beat of the music. They were smiling saucily at the men gathered around their 'stage', their boots clicking noisily on the polished countertop. One was a tall brunette, possibly reaching five foot six. Her hair was upswept in a complicated clip. Her brown eyes took in the ogling men as her full, glossy lips spread in a lascivious smile. She wore a bright green corset that barley held in her gyrating bosom and a pair of black, form fitting jeans. Bright, mahogany brown, leather cowboy boots completed the alluring outfit. The other girl was a blond with bright green eyes. Her hair was braided and the long pallet fell to the small of her back. She wore an olive green, spaghetti strap tank and a short, black, pleated skirt that barley covered her curvatious bottom. Her feet were adorned with knee high, black combat boots with many difficult looking silver buckles.

The girls looked up as the door chimed the entrance of new patrons. They locked eyes with the two men, realizing who they were a moment later. They grinned at them knowingly as they continued to stare, open mouthed, at the sensual display. So the boys were finally coming to court them. They sure had grown up an awful lot, at least in appearance. They both looked incredibly appealing in their dark sweaters. Murphy seemed to have reached his peek of height at five ten. His dark brown, almost black, hair was cut short for its previous wild mane of tangles. His steel blue eyes held the secrets and hardships of his life as they stared, bedazzled, at the girls. His chin and jaw line were dusted with the previous day's stubble, the mole above the left corner of his lip covered slightly. Connor had reached his full height at six eleven, only three centimeters taller then his twin. His light brown hair was short, ruffle, and unkempt, but utterly sexy. He had the look of a man that had just gotten out of bed after a long night of exhausting sex. His own deep blue eyes held the same beater and worn look as his brother's and his own day of stubble covered his jaw line lightly. Goodness, if they just didn't look edible.

The girls whirled around as the song came to a dazzling finish and they bower lowly at the applause of their enrapt audience. They paused before dismounting the bar, stepping on a pair of unoccupied stools then jumping to land gently on the hard wood floor with a soft click. They smoothed out their ruffled clothes and began a slow approach to the MacManus twins. They came to a stop two feet in front of them and smiled mischievously.

"Come ta court, now are ya, boys?" Gaibrial asked coyly, leaning in to Connor, but not making contact.

"Aye." Murphy responded, knowing that Connor wouldn't be able to say it as steadily as he could.

"Well, then, we've got some news fer ya." Michael said, walking around Murphy once, looking him up and down.

There was a long, belated pause where they made direct eye contact with the twins. "We decline."


	3. Ultimatum02

Chapter 2

The words spoken didn't begin to sink in until the girls turned away and strutted towards the awaiting gentlemen at the bar. They couldn't believe it... They, the MacManus brothers, the most sought after rogues in South Boston, were just shot down by the very girls that they were trying to get out of marrying. Their minds didn't focus on the fact that they were free, that they now didn't have to marry the devilish girls from their past. Their egos were focused on the fact that a pair of scantly dressed little brats 'declined' their offering. How dare they?

Their tempers flared as they strode over to the girls, grabbing them by the shoulders and spinning them around to face them. They were met by a surprised expression from Michael and an indignant one from Gaibrial. What were these two idiot boys thinking? Or did they not remember all of the shit that they had done to each other as kids and how much they hated one another?

"Ya decline, ey?" Murphy asked, leaning in close to Michael's face with a curious looking smile.

"Aye...?" Michael answered, becoming very aware of Murphy's close proximity.

"Well, that's just too fuckin' bad." Connor said with his own peculiar look, his voice high pitched and condescending. "'Cause we ain't about ta let ya go."

"Oh, come on!" Gaibrial spat, attempting to release herself form Connor's grasp, but failing as he only held tighter by bringing her closer into his embrace.

Michael snorted at the indignant, terrified look in her sister's eyes as she pushed at Connor's chest. Her cheeks broke out into a rosy hue as she felt his hands caress her back to sooth her struggles. She only fought more desperately now, pulling on his ear like his Ma used to to get him to let her go. It worked; as she felt him flinch and his grip loosen, she pushed herself away to stand at a safe distance. She glared at him furiously from her safe space, her cheeks reddening further as he smiled smugly at her discomfort. She began to step forward to reach her sister, but Murphy released Michael, not wanting to receive Gaibrial's wrath.

"So, you're telling us, that despite our turbulent past, you still want to marry us?" Gaibrial inquired with a glare.

"Pretty much." Murphy grinned with a nod of his head.

"Well, too bad." Michael huffed childishly. "Maybe we don't want to get married to a couple of jerks like you."

Connor snorted, his pride wounded again by the brash words spoken. Well then, he would marry one of these girls, not only to fulfill his family's wishes and restore his pride, but to prove them wrong. He could and would be kind to them, as much as his wounded ego would allow...and that wasn't going to be very much.

"Well, too bad yerself." Murphy huffed right back. "Because, weather ya like it or not, we are gettin' married."

Michael snorted and folded her arms across her chest. "As if."

"Well now, if ya want, ya can tell that ta Mommy an' Daddy." Connor threatened his eyes ablaze with determination.

The girls stood ramrod still, looking closely at the twins to see if they were bluffing. When they recognized the resolve in their eyes, they shivered. They were bloody fuckin' serious, alright! They grumbled words of hate and revenge before they realized something. They grinned evilly as they turned around once more and strutted the rest if the way to the bar. They began to break out into jovial conversation with the occupants, ignoring the twins.

"So ya're still fuckin' denyin' us?!" Connor shot as he approached the bar menacingly, pausing a few paces away as he saw the threatening glares he was receiving from the men at the bar.

"Aye, we are. Unless you'd like ta take it up with 'em." Michael smirked, hopping up to sit on the bar, crossing her legs modestly and drawing the wandering eyes of the men.

Murphy glared at the men threatening his brother with their eyes and approached as well. With Murphy backing him up, Connor felt more secure and began to approach the bar with his twin beside him. They were met by a barricade of men before they could reach their destination.

"Piss off." One of them growled, receiving a slug to the eye by Murphy for his efforts.

A small scuffle broke out between the twins and the numerous occupants of the bar as hits were thrown and blocked. Neither side seemed to be getting anywhere, though.

"Take it outside, boys!" Gaibrial shouted. "I ain't havin' any oh this shit in me bar!"

The bar men complied, grabbing the twins and dumping them outside the back entrance of the bar, whipping their hands clean of them a moment later.

* * *

The boys glared daggers at the brick wall of the ally way they occupied. They sat in silence, not needing to speak or express the anger they were feeling. They had fought and struggled valiantly to escape and return to the bar to confront the stubborn girls, but there were too many men. Any amount of men that large that was willing to fight for those two little hellions must be worth all of the trouble. They also didn't need to express the fact that they definitely found the girls appealing.

"I call dibs on Michael." Murphy mumbled, still glaring at the brick wall.

"Ya can 'ave her." Connor grinned, remembering the arousing flush on Gaibrial's cheeks. "Gaibrial's mine."

Sitting there, they wondered how they would convince the girls. They also wondered why they were trying so hard. They both couldn't stand the girls; they drove them up a wall with their stubbornness, but there was just something about them that fascinated and calmed them at the same time. Perhaps it was their history together. They knew a lot more about the twins and their past then any other girls they had been with. Maybe it was also the thrill of the hunt. The twins had their share of women and none of them put up a fight. Michael and Gaibrial were different. They could see the appreciation in the girl's eye concerning their appearance. They like the way the twins looked and, despite that, they fought. They teased and taunted and were nearly making them beg for their attention.

The twins would wait. This opportunity was too good to pass up.

* * *

"How ridiculous was that?" Michael sighed, bussing down her tables.

Gaibrial sighed in agreement, rubbing a glass clean behind the bar. After the MacManus twins had been kicked out, the bar attendants had teased them mercilessly. They had said that the girls owed them 'favors'. They had laughed and brushed it off, handing the men more drinks then sending them on their way.

"So...which one do you think is cuter?" Michael asked randomly.

"Christ, Michael." Gaibrial laughed shortly.

"Come on!" Michael egged on. "Which one do you think is cuter?"

Gaibrial sighed and focused her eyes on the top of the bar before mumbling her answer.

"Hum? I'm sorry. I didn't catch that." Michael teased.

"I said, Connor." Gaibrial said more clearly, glaring lightly at her sister.

"Good. You can have him. I want Murphy."

"I thought we weren't going to marry them." Gaibrial queried, starting to wipe down the counter.

Michael looked at her in a curious way, breathing out and continuing to clean her table without answering her little sister.

A few hours after midnight and the girls walked out the back ally way with trash bags in hand. They opened the door and let it shut behind them as they walked to the large green, trash bin. After throwing away the evening's trash, they turned to exit the ally only to catch sight of the MacManus twins lounging against the opposite wall. The twins looked as surly as ever, but remained silent as they were observed by the O'Dea girls.

Michael looked to Gaibrial for her reaction and saw a flash of guilt behind the defensive glare. She smiled softly as Gaibrial's eyes met hers. Gaibrial rolled her eyes at her sister's smile and threw her hands up in the air with an exasperated sigh.

"Would you like to walk us home?" Michael asked levelly, the question directed at both of the boys.

Their only response was to arise from their sitting positions and follow the girl's lead.


End file.
